


Exam End

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [57]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring bat, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Bat's boyfriend has had a rough day of exams so he decides to cheer him up with food.





	Exam End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Velondale || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Exam End || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Exam End

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, college AU

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "Cuddle or leave." - "So is that a no to supper?" for Jace/Bat.

Bat's boyfriend has had a rough day of exams so he decides to cheer him up with food.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Exam End_

Bat wanted to open up his own restaurant one day. When he signed up for college and moved to New York for it, he had thought that learning everything he needed to know about business would be all he got out of it. On top of it, he actually made the most amazing friends he could ever wish for – Maia Roberts and Simon Lewis. Maia was majoring in marine biology while making some extra cash by bartending. Simon was actually Bat's room-mate – a major in accounting, for his mom, and minoring in music, for his passion. The two were his best friends by now.

And that wasn't all. No, thanks to Simon, Bat had met _his boyfriend_. It had been months ago, when Simon had dragged Maia and Bat along to meet Simon's girlfriend Izzy. That day, they had met Izzy's brothers Alec and Jace. Both were cute, but Alec was already taken (by a handsome fashion major named Magnus who seemed like the more possessive type) and Jace was quite the flirt. The next couple of times that they met, Jace and Bat would flirt _a lot_ , until Maia called them out on it and told them to just go and 'get it out of their system'.

They didn't. Well, they went and fucked that night. And then went out for coffee and breakfast in the morning. They met, nearly every day for three weeks, most encounters ending with sex, before they made it official and came to terms with being boyfriends. Literally no one they knew was surprised by their announcement, some – Maia and Magnus, namely – just rolled their eyes at them.

So, Bat had this _absolutely stunning and beautiful boyfriend_ , who he loved a lot. Oh yes, he had fallen so deeply for Jace. His smiles and quips and whenever he'd banter with his brother. His favorite parts was when Jace would serenade him though; Jace played the guitar and the piano and he could sing. Yes, he was a music major, hoping to actually make a living with his music. Bat would totally buy every single CD and tickets to all the concerts and he'd make everyone he knew do the same. It always made Jace flush a cute red (Bat loved blushing Jace).

"Angel? Angel, can I come in?", asked Bat as he knocked on Jace's door.

"No. I'm asleep. No, wait, I take it back. Come in. Cu—uddle me", called Jace back.

Jace was sharing a room with Alec, just down the hall. Today had been the last day of exams for Jace and it had been _a long day_. Jace had been driving himself crazy for weeks now and Bat had been looking forward to today, to the day he would get his boyfriend back, all stress-free.

"I bring supper", offered Bat as he entered the room. "You must be starving.

Jace, sprawled out on his bed, glared. "Eating means moving. Hard pass. Cuddle or leave."

"So is that a no to supper?", asked Bat with a gentle smile.

Jace just glared at him, but his stomach growled. Laughing softly, Bat entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He put the bag of take-out down on the nightstand and went to sit next to Jace. Jace looked _awful_. He had dark bags under his eyes, making him look more like an endearing raccoon than the cute puppy Bat knew his boyfriend to be. Smiling down at Jace, Bat brushed the blonde's hair out of his face. Sighing softly, Jace curled around Bat.

"Cuddles?", asked Jace hopeful.

"All the cuddles you want, but first you eat something", stated Bat firmly. "Alec rattled you out. He told me all about your unhealthy diet during the exam phase. Barely eating, or eating at the most ridiculous times and then only eating junk food. I brought soup, salad and sandwiches."

"I don't wanna eat. I wanna sleep for like three hundred years", muttered Jace.

"And you can", laughed Bat softly. "Once you ate."

Jace continued to pout even as he sat up and leaned against the wall. Bat sat down next to him and handed out the food. Both of them ate in silence and despite the pouting, Jace looked pretty content once he had eaten. Sated and pleased, Jace leaned heavily against Bat.

"Cuddles?", asked Jace once more.

"Cuddles", confirmed Bat amused, kissing the top of Jace's head. "You wanna talk about how the exams went today, or do you just want to cuddle?"

"Can you talk? How was your day, babe?", yawned Jace. "Haven't seen you in days..."

Once Bat got all the dishes out of the way, he adjusted them both so Jace was curled against his chest. Bat pulled the blanket around them both, tucking them in and nosing Jace's hair.

"It's okay", whispered Bat reassuringly. "I know how crazy you were driving yourself with the exams. I mainly did nothing. Lazying about. Something I am very much looking forward to doing with my boyfriend from here on out. Right? You and I?"

"Ye—es", groaned Jace, burying his face in Bat's chest. "Oh god, yes. Can we go like eat a giant breakfast buffet at Taki's tomorrow? And afterward just curl together on bed for at least two days? Alec is out with Magnus anyway, so you could just stay here?"

"I'd like that", grinned Bat, caressing Jace's hair. "Love you, angel."

"Love you too. Thanks for being so patient with the crazy", sighed Jace.

Bat sighed. He knew why Jace always drove himself so crazy when it was exam phase. His first foster father had abused him and always demanded utter perfection. So when something came up that tested Jace's abilities, he worked himself to the bone to do best. Bat always dreaded the phase when notes were released, because Jace tended to beat himself up if he wasn't the best.

"You're amazing", whispered Bat gently. "You'll have done well, I just know it."

He smiled softly as he noticed that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep, one hand curled into Bat's shirt, nose pressed against Bat's collarbone. Bat had missed having his boyfriend fall asleep on him, Jace was absolutely endearing when he was asleep, but lately he had pulled late-nighters and all-nighters – and sadly, Bat too had his own exams to deal during the time. Otherwise, he would have taken better care of Jace even before. Now he would though.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> For Kimmy, because she’s gonna rock her exam tomorrow. No reading before the exam though! Only after! This is a treat for after. ;)
> 
> Part of the drabble prompts I took on tumblr. If you wanna be right there when I take prompts, go follow me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
